Chance
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: For Birthday Crookyflips./Perubahan membutuhkan sebuah kesempatan dan kesempatan untuk merasakan sesuatu karena sesuatu itu telah mengangguku. Maka, izinkan aku untuk berada disampingmu./"Tidak semudah itu, Malfoy. Memangnya aku gadis gampang termakan rayuanmu,"./ Don't be silent reader/


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chance © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Spesial For Birthday Crookyflips**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Draco Malfoy & Hermione Jean Granger**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying reading and reviewing**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Perubahan membutuhkan sebuah kesempatan**_

_**Kesempatan untuk merasakan sesuatu**_

_**Karena sesuatu itu telah mengangguku**_

_**Maka**_

_**Izinkan aku**_

_**Untuk berada disampingmu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Untuk keberapa kalinya perkamen yang telah ditulis susah payah akan tetapi dibuang begitu saja di lantai. Entah apa yang membuat mood seorang gadis lebih tepatnya menyandang jabatan sebagai ketua murid menjadi buruk dan barang yang berada di sampingnya menjadi korban pelampiasan kekesalannya sampai suara gaduh mengusik ketenangan ketua murid putra yang bersantai di sofa dengan meminum cokelat hangat.

Pemuda itu tak habis pikir akibat dari perlakuannya kepada rekan ketua muridnya bisa membuat ruangan ini bagaikan kapal pecah dengan bertaburnya buku dan perkamen juga. Dirinya mendekati gadis itu tanpa memikirkan resiko apa yang dilakukannya.

"Tetaplah di sana, Malfoy! Aku sedang tidak ada _mood_ untuk adu mulut denganmu lagi!"

Sesaat Draco berhenti namun dia langkahkan kakinya hingga ia berada di gadis itu. "Apakah perbuatanku tadi sudah keterlaluan, Granger?" tanyanya.

"Itu sudah tahu sebelum aku mengatakannya, Malfoy. Sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan tiga puluh perkamen atas kecerobohanmu menumpahkan minumanmu di tugas essay-ku!" berang Hermione.

"Aku tidak sengaja menumpahkannya, Granger. Itu kecelakaan," seru tak terima Draco.

Hermione melayangkan tatapan sangar kepada putra tunggal Lucius Malfoy itu. "Kecelakaan katamu…, ternyata leluconmu itu tidak lucu, Malfoy! Kau berhasil menghancurkan nilai transfigurasiku untuk pertama kalinya. Aku terus bersabar menghadapi sikap aroganmu itu—tapi untuk kali ini aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"H-hei, sudah aku bilang itu hanya kecelakaan. Kalau perlu kau menggunakan _Leggimens_ jika kau tidak percaya."

Tanpa menggubris ucapan dari Draco, Hermione beranjak dari ruangan rekreasi itu dengan membawa sejumlah perkamen kosong dan beberapa buku yang ada di atas meja lalu beranjak meninggalkan pemuda itu disana.

"Itu membuang-buang waktuku, Malfoy. Selamat malam!"

Suara bantingan pintu menyentakkan tubuh Draco. Sambil menggaruk kepalanya—ia harus memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Hermione—gadis yang berhasil mengusik hatinya beberapa tahun lalu padahal aksi ciuman saat akhir perang dunia sihir yang membuat gadis itu merona akibatnya.

Tersenyum geli mengingat momen itu yang membuat seluruh pasang mata membeku melihat mereka berdua bahkan sahabat Hermione juga namun di mata Harry—_The boy alived_ hanya tersenyum dan mungkin ia mengetahui itu dan mereka berduapun dinobatkan menjabat ketua murid karena sama-sama memiliki tingkat kecerdasan yang tinggi.

Dirinya kemudian mengingat sesuatu kalau besok adalah pertandingan _Quidiitch_ antara asramanya dan _Ravenclaw_. Muncul ide cermelang dari otaknya untuk meluluhkan hati gadis _Gryffindor_. Ya—pasti ini berhasil… pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

Saatnya untuk berpatroli, Draco menyelusuri lorong-lorong Hogwarts jikalau ada murid yang masih melanggar jam keluar walau sudah diperingatkan. Ia hanya sendirian—tentu saja karena rekannya masih ngambek dan tidak mau ikut berpatroli bersama yang mau tak mau ia bekerja sendirian.

Dirinya kini berada di lorong menuju asramanya—Syltherin dan mendapati dua orang yang tengah mengobrol tanpa menyadari ketua murid ada didepannya.

"Aku tahu kalau kalian adalah sahabatku tapi peraturan tetap peraturan, Theo … Blaise."

Kedua pemuda itu berhenti dan melihat kalau sahabatnya berdiri tepat di depan mereka.

"Tumben tidak bersama Granger, _mate_." Kilah Blaise.

Draco memicingkan matanya, "jangan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraanku, tuan Zabini!"

"Tunggu, _mate._ Kami barusan saja keluar dari ruangan Prof M.C Ggonagall untuk menyelesaikan detensi kami saat pelajarannya," jelas Theo.

"Apakah ucapanmu itu bisa dipercaya, Theo?" tanya Draco.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Yang jelas aku sudah menjelaskannya—dan kami ingn kembali ke asrama dan kau mencegat kami!" ucap tidak terima Blaise.

Theo memandangi raut wajah sahabatnya itu terlihat berbeda … ya berbeda—tapi benarkah asumsinya benar kalau Draco menyimpan sesuatu dari mereka berdua. "Kau mempunyai masalah, Draco?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Theo. Segera kembali ke kamar kalian sebelum aku memberikan memberikan hukuman pada kalian berdua!" ucap Draco lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua yang menimbulkan beberapa pertanyaan.

Blaise menyenggol pundak Theo, "ada yang aneh dengan Draco. Mungkin masalah pelajaran atau—"

"—masalah percintaan. Aku bertaruh kalau ia menyimpan perasaan kepada seorang gadis di sekolah ini."

"Darimana kau tahu, Theo?"

"Dari wajahnya saja sudah terbaca, Blaise."

Seraya menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, "kupastikan kau bisa menjadi peramal nantinya."

"Oh—tidak, aku tidak suka profesi membosankan itu _geez_…"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari ini dimana pertandingan _Quiiditch_ antara asrama _Syltherin_ dan _Ravenclaw_ dilaksanakan, tampak ramai lokasi pertandingan dipenuhi dengan penonton untuk mendukung tim kesayangannya kecuali dengan Hermione yang merutuk kesal dengan ajakan dari Ginny untuk menyaksikan pertandingan _Quiiditch_—baginya menghabiskan waktu dengan menyelesaikan tugas detensi daripada menonton tidak ada manfaatnya namun dengan tarikan paksa berhasil membuat Hermione menyetujui ajakannya.

Kini ia memakai syal warna hijau yang menandakan kalau dirinya mendukung tim yang dipimpin oleh rekan ketua muridnya—Draco. Hermione tak sengaja menangkap benda itu ada di meja ruangan rekreasi yang mengharuskan memakai syal itu.

Berbeda dengan Hermione, pemimpin sekaligus _seeker_ Syltherin—Draco bernapas lega dengan kehadiran gadis itu dan mendukung timnya. Memang ia sengaja meninggalkan syal miliknya dan menyimpan syal milik Hermione di kamar. Betapa liciknya—bukan. Dia tidak disebut _Syltherin_ kalau ia tidak memiliki sifat itu.

Dan pertandingan pun dimulai…

Dua tim saling merebut poin dengan mencetak angka—semua penonton bersemangat untuk menyoraki tim agar menang. Tapi buat _seeker Syltherin_ ini mengejar bola kecil yang memiliki sayap dan bergerak sangat cepat itu kuncinya. Membiarkan anggota lain mengumpulkan poin sedangkan ia fokus dengan bola kecil itu. Dirinya harus beradu kecepatan dengan _seeker Ravenclaw_ yang berada disampingnya.

Hermione tampak bosan dan ingin kabur dari keramaian penonton, sebelum tubuhnya berdiri—dirinya ditahan oleh seseorang dan agak kaget mendapati sahabat dari Draco duduk di sampingnya.

Iapun menatap _horror_, "Theo! Mau apa kau menahan tanganku!" desisnya.

"Pertandingan belum selesai, Granger. Kau harus menontonnya sampai habis," kilah Theo.

"Tidak bisa. Aku mau kembali ke asrama," ucap Hermione.

"Aku tidak akan melepas tanganmu sebelum kau duduk lagi, Granger," perintah Theo.

Alis Hermione berkedut kesal. "Hakmu apa melarangku pergi dari sini—atau kau disuruh oleh Malfoy. Benar tidak?"

Theo menahan senyumannya. Ternyata gadis yang mengusik ketenangan sahabatnya sudah tahu kalau ia disuruh oleh Draco untuk menahannya untuk tidak pergi. Ya, ini semua adalah bagian rencana dari sahabatnya. Sebelum pergi ke lapangan—ia meminta dirinya untuk mengawasi dan menahan jika Hermione beranjak darisana dan perhitungan sangat tepat. Ia harus bertepuk tangan untuk keakuratan prediksi dari Draco.

"Tidak seru kalau tidak menonton sampai ada pemenangnya. Kau sudah terlanjur disini dan bukannya saat mendukung tim dari asramamu—kau menontonnya sampai habis?" seru Theo memperhatikan Draco berusaha menangkap bola kecil itu dengan susah payah.

Dengan terpaksa Hermione menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat duduk dan ikut memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan. Skor masih sama dan yang menentukan adalah berhasil atau tidak _seeker _ dari kedua tim itu menangkap _Snitcher_ yang menguji kecepatan serta ketelitian melihat arah kemana bola itu pergi. Alhasil kedua pemuda itu merbut bola yang sudah ada di depan mata dan voiila—kemenangan telah ditetapkan yaitu tim _Syltherin_ yang membawa tim itu akan bertanding dengan _Gryffindor_ saat final nanti.

Melihat pertandingan sudah selesai, Hermione beranjak darisana akan tetapi langkahnya tertahan lagi dan pelakuknya adalah Draco. Ia menatap sangar pemuda itu untuk menyingkir dari hadapannya.

"Tumben tidak cedera, tuan Malfoy," tanya Hermione.

"Terima kasih, Granger. Sudah memperhatikanku—sayangnya aku hari ini beruntung dan _seeker_ _Ravenclaw_ yang cedera," jawab Draco.

"Terserah katamu, Malfoy. Sekarang minggir—aku mau ke asrama," pinta Hermione.

Tanpa menuruti permintaan Hermione, Draco menarik tangan Hermione lalu mendudukkan gadis itu di depannya. Hermione melayangkan tatapan membunuh namun Draco terbiasa menerima tatapan itu. Seraya mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Hermione—Draco memberi acungan jempol pada Theo yang berhasil menahannya.

"Pegang dengan erat, _dear_. Aku akan memacu dengan kecepatan tinggi," bisik Draco.

Seakan berdesir mendengar ucapan Draco membuat Hermione sedikit geli dan merona akibatnya. Lalu Draco memacu kecepatan sapu terbangnya yang tak peduli Hermione memucat dengan aksi gila rekan ketua muridnya dan secara terpaksa ia memeluk tubuh Draco.

Mereka berdua telah sampai di menara astronomi dengan masuk melalui jendela, keduanya berhasil melewatinya. Hermione mematung diam dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan mengajukan pertanyaan kepada pemuda yang berada di depannya.

"Buat apa kau mengajakku kesini, Malfoy?"

Seringai terpampang di wajah Draco. "Lihat saja nanti, Granger."

"Kalau begitu kau yang menyuruh Theo menahanku untuk tetap melihat pertandinganmu dan syal ini milikmu bukan? Kemana syal milikku, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Dugaanmu benar, Granger."

Sadar atau tidak, tanaman _mistletoe_ mulai merambat kearah Draco dan Hermione. Iris milik ketua murid putri ini membulat kaget karena _mistletoe_ telah mengikat tubuhnya dan ia melirik kearah Draco. Sama seperti dirinya, Draco mengalami hal yang sama. tumbuhan _Mistletoe_ mengikat tubuhnya juga.

"Granger…"

"Ya."

Draco menoleh dan menatap dalam-dalam Hermione. "Kau mau terlepas jebakan _Mistletoe_ ini."

"Tentu—dan katakan apa maumu, Malfoy?"

Dengan gerakan pelan Draco menarik tangan dan menekan tengkuk Hermione lalu tanpa persetujuan dari sang gadis. Ia mempertemukan bibirnya ke bibir Hermione sontak membuat Hermione memberontak namun sensasi _mint_ mengundang untuk merasakan lebih dan lebih. Mendapati sang gadis tidak berontak, Draco menekan bibir Hermione yang membuat kedua tangan gadis itu mengalungi lehernya.

Setelah tumbuhan _mistletoe _sudah menghilang—keduanya melepas pagutannya dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Inikah rencanamu, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione.

"Sebernanya tidak tapi tumbuhan itu mendukung rencanaku," sahut Draco.

"Rencana apa?"

"Aku mau meminta maaf atas kejadian itu, Granger. Walau kau bilang aku sengaja—tapi aku tetap meminta maaf darimu," jelas Draco.

"Atas dasar apa kau mau permohonan maafmu diterima, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu, Granger."

Seakan belum percaya. "Katakan ini lelucon barumu, Malfoy!"

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku, Granger. Atau aku harus mengulangi seratus kali untuk mengucapkannya," ucap Draco.

"Ini bagian dari rencanamu, iya kan Malfoy?"

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. "Demi Merlin. Ini bukan lelucon yang sering kuucapkan. Aku tidak tahan dengan sikap diammu itu. Kau tahu kenapa aku menciummu saat kekalahan Voldemort itu? Aku sudah menyimpan perasaanku padamu sejak tahun kedua namun terlalu gengsi aku selalu menghinamu."

"Kau menyukaiku? Seorang _Muggleborn_?"

"Bahkan Potter mengetahuinya saat itu. Rasa sukaku itu tumbuh menjadi perasaan cinta, Granger. Aku senang sekali ketika dipasangkan ketua murid denganmu itu suatu kesempatanku untuk memahamimu."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Malfoy. Apakah kau sakit?"

"Sakit… aku sakit karenamu, Granger. Terserah kau bilang aku keluar karakterku yang jelas beri kesempatanku untuk berada disisimu," pinta Draco.

Sungguh diluar dugaan, Hermione merasakan tidak ada kebohongan dibalik ucapan Draco. Dirinya juga entah kenapa merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh pemuda berdarah murni itu.

Ia tersenyum tipis. "Kau mau aku memberi kesempatan untukmu, Malfoy."

"Jadi kau memaafkanku, Granger?"

"Tidak semudah itu, Malfoy. Memangnya aku gadis gampang termakan rayuanmu," seru Hermione.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban iya dari Hermione atas perasaannya namun sudah berbicara normal dengan dirinya itu sudah cukup karena itu kesempatan yang diberikan oleh Hermione.

"Katanya kau ingin menyelesaikan tugas detensimu itu, Granger."

Tanpa sadar, Hermione menghadiahkan ciuman di pipi Draco sampai pemuda itu seperti terkena mantra _Confudus_ dan tersadar dengan ucapan Hermione yang meninggalkannya disana.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Mal—Draco. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu itu? Dan aku juga merasakan perasaan yang sama denganmu. _Bye, _Draco."

Terasa tersihir dengan perkataan _gadisnya_, ia mengulas senyuman tipis. "_Thanks, _Hermione."

.

.

.

_Terima kasih atas kesempatan untuk berada disisimu selalu_

_Dan_

_Aku akan melindungimu _

_Dengan goresan tinta aku resmikan kau adalah milikku_

_._

_._

_._

_*The End*_

* * *

Wulanz Tsurugi Notes

Syukurlah cerita singkat pasangan kita sudah selesai dan ini merupakan prekuel dari karyaku berjudul Berawal dari Mistletoe juga merupakan hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu ke delapan belasmu walau kita tidak saling mengenal namun sesama author aku menghadiahkan ini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan untukmu

_Happy birthday Crookyflips !_

_From_

**_Tsurugi De Lelouch_**

**_Lubuklinggau, 15 Januari 2013_**


End file.
